


Investigate

by Fangirl519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Best friend Jo Harvelle, Bi Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Claire and Kaia, Crimes & Criminals, Ellen and Jo own local diner, Guns and other weapons, I love Destiel, I will take character recommendations, Jodi and Donna FBI Agents, Mentions of Abuse from John Winchester, Multi, No Smut, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam and Dean were in foster care, Supportive Charlie, Teen SPN, confused cas, description of corpses, had to involve Rufus cause i love him, lots of canon references, some foul language, this is my first fic so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl519/pseuds/Fangirl519
Summary: Sam and Dean get the chance to finally start fresh, In a FBI program in DC.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character(s), Destiel, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 1





	Investigate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Hope you enjoy!

The lobby of the police station was dingy and smelled of mildew, and the yellowish tint of the once white paint revealed the age of the old building. Dean stared out the window that looked out at the street watching life go by. He turned towards Sam, who was sitting with straight posture and his doe eyes were franticly glancing around. He was nervous and he had every right to be. Sam was never a troubled kid, He did well in school and was involved in school clubs and activities. Dean was the exact opposite. Every cop knew Dean's name and he dropped out of high school two years ago. Dean clapped his hand over Sam's shoulder.  
"Sammy, your fine"  
Sam glanced over at Dean. His eyes slightly softened and he let out the breath he was holding.

"Dean, How are you so calm?"

Dean snickered

"It's what they do in the movies."

"Dean, you know those are the furthest thing from accurate right." A smile grew over Sammy's face

" Of course I do, I just wanted to see if it worked."

Dean looked up at the officer sitting at the desk in front of him. He had dark skin and a beard. His face was like stone as he rummaged through files and papers on his desk. He saw a mug that had "#1 Douchebag" printed on it.

"Nice Mug..." Dean spotted the plaque on his desk "Rufus"

The officer looked up from his current note taking. If looks could kill Dean would be disintegrated.

"It was a gift from a friend." he said flatly

"Is he a Cop too?" The officer lifted his mug to his lips

"FBI agent actually."

"Oh, Fancy!" Dean felt a hard shoe hit his shin Sam glared at him

"Really! Dean, was that necessary?"

Dean rolled his eyes. " Rufus, Are we just going to sit here or are you actually going to tell us what we did wrong?"

Dean felt Sam elbow him sharply in his side and Dean elbowed him back.

"Actually, Yes" Rufus pointed to Dean "You, Follow me to the back"

Dean followed him like a stray puppy, which he hated. They passed a couple of doors and came to a room with **_interrogations_** printed on the tinted glass. Rufus entered first and held the door open for Dean to enter. The room had a table in the center of it with two chairs facing each other. Dean took a seat on one side of it and Rufus got two cups of black coffee and set them down on the table.

"Listen Rufus, I don't know what I did wrong but Sammy did absolutely nothing"

Rufus chuckled and took a seat in front of Dean " You and your brother did absolutely nothing wrong, However I do want to talk about this..." From under the table he pulled out a file with **DEAN WINCHESTER** printed boldly on the front of it, And Dean felt his heart quickly enter his throat.

\----------------------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's palms started sweating and his breath hitched as he watched Rufus opened the file to lay out on the table.

"Let's start with the basics, Name?"

Dean pointed to the folder "Dean Winchester, obviously"

"Age?" "17, turning 18 tomorrow"

"Location of Placement"

"Foster Home of Kelly Kline"

"Foster Home?"

" Yes" "

You mind me asking about your parents?"

Dean let out a breathily sigh. He really didn't want to talk about this, but did he really have a choice at this point? No.

"My mother died when I was Four and My dad is a deadbeat piece of shit"

Rufus nodded silently "I'm sorry".

"It's fine"

"Ok, now tell me about Sam"

He brought the hot coffee to his lips and took a sip of the scalding liquid

"He is 15 years old, A good kid and he wants to go into law school"

Rufus nods "Is he in the same foster home as you?"

"Yes"

Rufus reaches into the folder and pulls out the thing Dean regretted instantly. It was Dean's report from when he was arrested.

"What happened on December 8th three years ago?"

Dean started tapping on the table with his thumb, which is something he finds himself doing when he is nervous.

"I was arrested for theft"

"Theft?" Rufus asks.

"Yes, I stole a loaf of bread and peanut butter. Sam and I were starving, my father wouldn't ever let me take cash to get food."

Rufus sighs "Listen kid, My home life was crap growing up so I totally know what it feels like to starve. I had to take extreme measures to survive"

Dean felt his eyes grow large "Did you steal?"

Rufus shook his head "No, however I fished things out of the garbage and resorted to eating newspaper"

Dean felt sick to his stomach. He could feel the non existent newspaper scratching his throat as he swallowed.

"Besides Dean, You had a brother to take care of. I'm not at all saying you did a good thing by stealing. I'm just surprised that you were so willing to feed your family you risked your life. I don't know many people who would have done that."

Dean swallowed "I need to address something though. Today is my last day in foster care, since tomorrow is my 18th birthday. I was wondering if there is something I could do to be with Sam." a tear blurred Dean's vision

" I am by no means an ideal guardian, and I don't I have a dollar to my name."

Rufus cleared his throat "Dean, why do you think your here?"

Dean shrugged "I don't know"

"You and your brother stood out to my buddy Bobby Singer"

"The FBI agent?" Dean hoped his mind was working the right way and he wasn't hearing things.

"The head of the FBI to be exact. He already looked over your records and saw you and your brother had potential"

Dean's head was spinning. Rufus smiled lightly as he continued.

"Potential to be Trainees in a new FBI program he just put in motion."

Dean's stomach did a somersault.

"What does this have to do with what I just addressed?"

"You can be with Sam and we already talked to Kelly about this, she thinks it's wonderful"

" If I can stay with Sammy, I'll do it."

"Great!" he exclaimed "You will enjoy it quite a lot"


End file.
